biggie_cs_cribfandomcom-20200213-history
VeggieTales
Veggietales is an animated Christian TV show made to teach kids about the bible and good morals. Members of the crib have watched the show at a young age, mostly 20baisju, and occupationally watch it. Pizza Angel Pizza Angel is one of Larry's silly songs, in which he orders a pizza from the pizza company "Pizza Angel". Unfortunately, Larry does not receives his pizza on time. Because of this, he begins to sing of his love for Pizza Angel pizza brand pizza. We also see that Larry's mental stability is dependent on feeding his strange Pizza addiction, as we see him have delusions of Pea-shaped angels with pizza taunting him for not getting his pizza. He also imagines sudden light changes, and even ascends to heaven (presumed to be Pizza Heaven) as he hears the doorbell ring. But, it is revealed that the Pizza delivery man could not find the correct door number (even though it was obviously just faulty design, placing the nail on the bottom of the 6) and got hungry enough to eat the entire pizza single handedly. He then leaves the obviously mentally ill and emotionally distraught Larry with an empty pizza box, a reminder of how empty he feels inside. Larry then finishes the song, more sad than ever. The ending is very depressing, with no emotional payoff. This is very unlike the Veggietales brand. The final shot of the Song is Larry yelling to pizza angel on a giant pizza box inside of an endless void. The critical response to this short was astounding. This was the first Veggietales episode to address the topic of other religions. While kids laughed, very intelligent adults (cause they watch rick and morty tbh) have found deeper meaning in the short. For example, the final shot is actually an allegory for Purgatory, or possibly hell, as Larry chooses to not live in a world without pizza angel brand pizza. Its even implied that Larry has been eating tomato sauce, even though his best friend is Bob the Tomato. Damn Canadians In the episode "Minnesota Cuke and the search for Samson's Hairbrush", the main villains are Canadians planing to use the Hairbrush for evil. Thought the episode, there are Canadian jokes and mentions of Canada trying to take over the world or something. Due to this episode, the Crib now believes the creators are RAC (Racist Against Canadians) and general bad dude tbh. Oh, sounds dangerous! I'll ask him. In the same episode, the ending sets up the sequel as Bob gets a phone call. He says "Oh, sounds dangerous! I'll ask him". The crib finds humor in replacing the conversation on the phone with other things. For example: Phone: "Bob, your daughter is at our hospital. She has told us, despite everything she said in the past, she wants to see you one last time, and make amends before she will not be able to ever again." Bob: "Oh, sounds dangerous! I'll ask him." There is also a minor joke about Larry constantly calling Bob. Category:Memes